Hello, LA
by soaringwiththeflock
Summary: When Chad, Sonny, and Tawni meet with the wacky cast of the hit webshow: iCarly come together to make a new show, they go through some rather crazy situations. T for language only
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, iCarly or any other soaps, tv shows, or magazines listed here.

T for language.

Channy, haven't decided between Seddie or Cam yet.

3 reviews till next chapter update J

**Sonny**

"**That was… so much easier to say than I thought it would be." I said with relief and we went back into the studio of Gotcha with Gilroy Smith. I collapsed into my chair, as if a giant weight was released and I was above gravity. Tawni looked at me with eagerness in her eyes and muttered in my ear, "After the show. Tell me everything." **

"**Kay," I said almost incohenrently and Gilroy began turning red. He was curious, pissed, and obviously upset he hadn't hit a gossip goldmine. He put on the corky TV smile and turned to the cameras, "Well that's all the time we have, tune in next time to Gotcha with Gilroy Smith." The moment the cameras were off, he scowled at Tawni with so much hatred I didn't even know what she did. But I had that feeling it was something for me. We all got up and Chad smiled at me, said goodbye and nodded at Tawni. He then went with his manager back to Makenzie Falls and Tawni and I hopped in her car, where the grilling began.**

"**Okay, dish. Start from the beginning. Wait- is he your boyfriend now? What did you say? What did he say? What happened!? Well, answer me, come on Sonny!!" I opened my mouth to speak, but words were slightly less than willing to come out, I was still in shock. **

"**He likes me." I smiled and turned on the radio and Tawni sat the rest of the ride in a knowing silence. **

"**Why are you so cocky?" **

"**Well… I knew Chad liked you before you did. I saved you from being publicly humiliated, and I showed America my talent for making pencils rubber! You should have seen it Sonny, they loved it." "Wait, what?? What was that first part again?" She knew!? And she didn't tell me!? And what was that part about public humiliation? Tawni just looked at me and we entered the prop house with me in utter confusion.**

"**Holy sh…crap." I said as about 20 reporters came attacking me like I was that lady in the telephone booth in that movie Birds. **

"**Miss Monroe!!" I heard my name about 8 times along with many questions. Tawni gladly entered the room, obviously thinking they were there about her rubber pencil act. Airhead. I ran out and cut through the food court into Makenzie Falls to shake them off my tail. Amazingly it worked and I whipped out my phone while hiding in wardrobe. Skimming through my contacts, I clicked Chad and sent him, "Meet me in makenzie falls wardrobe, hurry." I slid down a wall to a sitting position and grabbed my book. Harry Potter was my favorite and Ron and Hermionie kind of reminded me of Chad and I. Too damn stubborn to admit they liked each other, got into a fights a lot. Chad is just as cocky as Ron. Lavender Brown is defiantly Portlyn, no question. And I was Hermionie, of course my favorite character in the book. I couldn't concentrate and shoved the book in my bag. I just sat there and thought. I was rather good at this. My thoughts were interrupted when Chad busted in through the door, slamming it behind him.**

"**The paparazzi after you, too?" **

"**They're like frikin ants, they just keep coming!" He tossed me a copy of every magazine known to man." Apparently, were a pretty big deal." We were on the front cover of almost every one, the same picture of us when we first met, his hands in mine." My eyes widened, "If this was before we started dating, , what's going to happen now!?" Chad plopped by me. **

"**We date." I sighed, "Okay, but they're going to want answers. Interviews. Pictures. What will our cast members think? Portlyn?" Chad looked at me with a $10,000 smile. **

"**Damn, Sonny, you're giving me more questions than the press!" I smiled cause only he could make me smile at a time like this. **

"**Alright, let's go." He stood up and gave me his hand. I smiled and took it, grabbed my bag, and took a big breath, tightened my grip on his hand, and opened the door.**

**(A/N: What were you expecting a cliff hanger? I wouldn't do that to you guys! Continuing,) We approached the first reporter, like that, a frikin line appeared and each listened curiously and we looked at him, waiting. **

"**Sonny, Chad, are you two officially dating now?" Chad looked at me to answer. **

"**Yes, we are. Next?" The reporter hastily scribbled my exact words and a woman from the enquirer bumped him from the front. **

"**When was this decided?" Chad answered this one, "Backstage on Gotcha with Gilroy Smith. Next?" A woman from US weekly asked next. **

"**Sonny, in one word, how do you feel about Chad?" Of course, I knew a question like this would come up, but I hoped it would be directed at Chad. I bit my lip, considering possible answers. A half smile appeared on my mouth. **

"**Strongly. Next?" Question flew for the next 3 hours and we posed for many pictures. Finally, we escaped the crowds and went to the cafeteria.**

**The questions did not stop with the reporters when we entered, automatically our casts swarmed on us. Overlapping words were muffling my ears, but I caught a few. **

"**He's the enemy!" **

"**She's too… Sonny!!" **

"**I think it's good that you're happy. Everyone stopped when this was spoken. Tawni stepped over to my other side and took my other hand. Nico and Grady gaped at her betrayal and stomped back to their table. Zora glanced at me, but then at Chad. She uttered, "Sorry," under her breath and walked back to our- I mean, their table. Chad gave me a reassuring squeeze of the hand and no one from Makenzie Falls stuck around. Portlynn looked pissed and everyone else disappointed. The 3 of us grabbed some food (Chad got Tawni and I great food which got s very excited) and took a table, all eyes on us. Hatred mostly, but from the other shows, actual grins of approval. Tawni got a call from Marshall and left with a reassuring grin and a hug to me and yet another nod to Chad. I looked uncomfortably at Chad as eyes from my cast burned in my back, I could feel it. "Can we leave?" I asked. Chad noticed how serious I was and nodded. We went back to his dressing room and he went over to his message machine. Chad's eyes widened. **

"**12 messages already? I was gone for a half hour!" **

"**Check them." I awaited what they'd say, most likely they were about us. **

_**Beep. Hello, Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm a representative of Oprah and we'd like you to be on our talk show. Call us at-**_** Chad pushed the skip button. **

_**Beep. Hello Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm from Barbra Walters and would like you and Sonny Monroe- **_

_**Beep. Hello this is Jerry Springer**_** I looked at the machine disbelievingly and Chad chuckled. **

_**Beep. Hello, this is Ellen- **_

_**Beep. Hi this is the editor of Entertainment Weekly. We would like a personal interview with you and Ms. Monr- **_

_**Beep. **_**Chad turned off the Machine completely. **

"**Damn," I said. "They're making this a really big deal," he said, clearly overwhelmed. **

"**I realize it's kind of risky going out in public, but do you want to go see a movie tonight?" I smiled how he just really asked me out on a date in the middle of all of this. **

"**Absolutely," I grinned again. We decided on the blind side and turned on the TV in the meantime. All the News was talking about us. Chad and I laughed along at the ridiculous things that were being said. "Looks like Chad Dylan Cooper isn't gay amazingly." Said Joel Mchale. I burst out laughing while Chad wasn't too thrilled. Chad went to change the channel. **

"**No, no don't!" I grabbed the remote and turned it up. **

"**Cocky Dylan Cooper and Way-to-peppy-it-makes-us-all-sick Monroe are officially dating. Like none of us saw **_**that**_** coming." I scowled. Chad smothered a laugh with a very fake cough. **

"**Word is that their casts aren't too happy. What exactly will happen to the shows? Well- I don't really give a shit." We left the studio and saw the blind side in disguises. A couple autographs here and there, but overall it was fun. We went to dinner and this was how it went for most of the weekend.**

**A couple days later, Chad and I spent the weekend with each other and hung out with Tawni a bit. Other than that- we didn't even go around our casts. But, sadly, those days were over when Monday morning arrived. Tawni reassured me she'd have my back during shooting, but that didn't calm my nerves. I arrived at the set of our new sketch about a fortune teller who used a pickle to decide when one was going to die. It was rather funny, but was the last thing on my mind. I was greeted with open arms. Hah! No. I was greeted with many evil eyes from my cast. Marshall looked… sad? **

"**Sonny, Tawni, can you step in my office?" We glanced at each other and walked in. **

"**Yeah, Marshall?" I asked. **

"**Sonny, Tawni, you are being promoted." He said rather gloomily. **

"**What do you mean promoted?" Tawni asked suspiciously. **

"**You girls and Chad Dylan Cooper are going to star with the cast of that webshow, iCarly in a new show." Tawni looked thrilled. I had mixed emotions. **

"**Why?" Marshal sighed. "The recent drama with the casts are creating issues with their performances." **

"**Why are you upset!?" Tawni asked, excited. "We're being promoted!" Marshal looked at her, sadly. **

"**Without you two, So Random will go belly up." **

"**Oh…" she said. "This is all my fault." I said. Marshall put an encouraging hand on my shoulder. **

"**Yes. Yes it is." He looked angry all of a sudden. I scowled. **

"**Come on, Tawni. Let's go make some real money." We headed over to the dressing room and found out that Carly, Sam, and Freddie would be coming to LA the next day. We met up with Chad at Makenzie Falls and headed over to Mr. Condour's office for details.**

**Next chapter will the iCarly side. Review: Cam or Seddie, or just friends no relationships. You decide. I know it's kind of serious now, but the comedy side will come out once all the drama's over with.**


	2. Off to LA

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Sonny with a Chance or facebook. I don't own the Hunger Games, either, but a big fan __J_

_A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update! Won't happen again!_

Sam

"Look, Fredward, I didn't mean to be offensive. I very nicely said that your face looks like a bulldog's." I said innocently. "Not to mention, I took it back."

"You said you took it back because you felt sorry for bulldog's everywhere!" He said in that annoying reasoning voice of his.

"I said no offence!" I added.

"That doesn't take away that you said something offensive!"

"Guys?" Carly attempted to get our attention. It failed.

"Yes it does! Hence the 'No Offence' part!"

"How does you brain work this way!?"

"Guys? " Still not working, Carls, I'm busy.

"At least I have one!" I'll admit that was a rather 3rd grade blow, but he wasn't backing down. That idiot.

"Whatever, Sam! I change my mind, your not worth arguing with!"

"Oh, you changed your mind!? Tell me, does the new one have no problems? Oh wait!"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Freddie flung his arms in the air like a R Tard.

"GUYS!!"

"What!?" I asked sternly, automatically regretting it.

"Marshall Pike is here." My eyes flew open and I grabbed my stuff, finally my big break. No one knew about my singing talents. Not even Fredward. I had written a couple songs, but only my showerhead was blessed with hearing them. I wrote one for Carly, and I'll even admit one for Freddie. But… I'll explain that later.

We drove to the airport in excitement. Freddie and I had already forgotten about our fight. He's easy to forgive. We hit the airport and took our seats in the waiting room. Carly was reading the Hunger Games and Freddie was playing on his facebook. I sat there, contemplating plugging in my iPod. I sort of felt like a 3rd wheel, though I don't really know why. We boarded the plain and I grabbed Entertainment Weekly. Freddie read quietly over my shoulder. Carly was talking to Marshall about the show and asking about the rest of the cast, if you ask me, he sounded extremely bitter. Ellen to judge on American Idol, more weird outfits from that Lady Ga Ga person. Is that one word or two? And stuff about Sonny and Chad. I flipped the page.

"Go back!" Freddie said hastily.

"Why? It's probably just crap we already know."

"There's stuff about the show!" And so there was. Freddie read the article aloud and Marshall and Carls tuned in.

"_Due to recent cast arguments in the hit comedy So Random and the 1 teen drama Makenzie Falls, the shows are ditching their main characters because of the Sonny and Chad scandal! Hunky Chad Dylan Cooper and queens of comedy, Tawni Hart and Sonny Monroe will be joining with the cast of the popular webshow, iCarly. The show will be a romantic comedy called Hello, LA. Word is that the cast members are fairly in the dark about their parts, but EW got an exclusive interview with Mr. Condour of Condour Studios. _

_EW: So, tell me, what is this show about and who plays who?_

_Condour: Well, I can't say to much about the plot , but I can tell you that we have selected Samantha Pucket to be the main character for reasons you will find out at the premiere episode._ I widened my eyes, but Freddie looked unsurprised and continued reading.

_EW: Since this is a romantic comedy, I imagine Chad Dylan Cooper will play Sam's love interest?_ Freddie cleared his throat.

_Condour: Actually, no, we decided to keep Chad with Sonny for a sense of comfort for the actors._

_EW: What is Carly Shay's role?_

_Condour: Sam's character, Angela's best friend, Serena._

_EW: Do you know if the webshow will continue on?_

_Condour: That is up to the actor and actresses to decide because it isn't related to the show._

_EW: Thank you for your time, Mr. Condour and we will be looking forward to the premier of the show next week.._

I shut the magazine and we all sat in silence for a moment. Marshall fumed, probably realizing how much more viewers we were going to get, Carly having that I-want-to-be-supportive-but-dammit-I-want-to-be-the-lead-role look, Freddie's expression was unreadable, but questioning, and I was just damn well shocked that I am the lead. Interesting.

Okay, guys, I'm about to write the next chapter right this moment. 1 review and it's updated, cause I am so frikin excited to start everything. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, kay?

A/N: Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for!

Sonny

As a fan of the webshow, I gotta say, I was hell of excited to meet my idols, Carly and Sam. They hopped off the plane and Freddie looked like a mule hauling all of his tech equipment. Sam and Carly squealed and ran up to us. Tawni and I both received excited hugs.

"Wow, OMG, it's so nice to meet you guys!" Carly said like a toddler in a candy shop. Tawni laughed.

"Ditto! We love your webshow!" I complimented.

"Thanks," Sam said.

We hopped in the limo and, to be honest, all kind of slipped into teams. Each of us found one specific member of the iCarly cast that we automatically connected with. Tawni and Carly sat near the window hauled over magazines gossiping about other celebs and clothes. Chad was more of a computer nerd than I though, as he talked idiot boxes with Freddie the whole hour drive. I liked Sam a lot, though obnoxious at times, I could tell she had lots of layers. And I was looking forward to pulling them back 1 by 1.

The four of us girls would be sharing a dressing room about double the size of our old one. As they unpacked their clothes, we did as all girls do. Talked.

Sam

"Okay, Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper? Really? I thought you two hated each other or something?" I said as unpacked my emergency bacon out of its press and seal bag and into the mini fridge. Sonny blushed.

"Come on, opposites attract, don't they?" she looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Y- yeah, I guess" I was quick to exit the topic.

"Oh, hey, Tawni, I saw you had a script. No we've all been dying to know. What the hell is this show about?" Everyone laughed. Tawni took on a very serious, dramatic voice that had everyone biting there tongue not to laugh.

"Well, it's about a chick named Angela (Sam) who moves to LA to make it in the music business with her best friend, Serena (Carly). They soon realize that it's a competitive world out there and when Angela gets a larger fan base than Serena, things go pretty bad. Serena tags with the hottest band out there, Gum on my Converse (featuring Michael and Alyssa, Chad and Sonny). Angela and her new friend/manager Faye (me) try to get to the top, avoiding getting sucked into the wild world of rock. When Angela meets Dylan (Freddie), she's in a never ending predicament trying to balance out her career and love life. Yeah, that about sums it up." Tawni said, rather fast. I'm not sure if my first reaction was, "WTF?" or "Damn, this looks like it's going to be fun." My thoughts were interrupted when Carly couldn't bite her tongue any longer.

"Why is Sam Angela then if it's about who can sing better? I've never even heard Sam sing, lord knows I've sung in front of audiences before!" She fumed and I felt like hitting my best friend in the face for it.

"Just because I'm not an attention hog doesn't mean I can't sing! Just because you belt out your little high pitched "voice" every 5 seconds doesn't mean that no one else can!" She gave a dramatic inhale of air and turned her back to me with her arms crossed. Bitch.

Sonny

World came crashing down _already?_ They just got effin unpacked! And dude, could Carly be any ruder? I pulled Tawni aside. "Okay, they have to cool down. You take Carly, I'll take Sam. We'll calm them down bring them back in.. say an hour?" Tawni nodded. "Should we let the guys know?"

"No, I don't want to worry Chad and Freddie might get upset they're fighting. Let's just keep the drama to a minimum around here?"

"I'm afraid that will be difficult with 4 chicks PMSing around here." I snorted at her comment.

"Alright. Break." I grabbed Sam and took her someplace I could find answers.

I know it was short but I'm going update crazy today so this is definently not the end tonight. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4 Sam's Voice

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/N: What! Yet another update, don't you love me? This'll be longer, kay? Sorry it was short last time._

Sonny

Sam vented to me the whole car ride. I didn't mind, what she did was just plain rude. She might just have talent, and I was going to find out. We arrived at the Green Bar about 10 minutes later. I had sent Tawni a text telling her to meet me there and to sit in back. Carly was about to get a rude awakening.

Sam

"What are we doing here?" I asked. I was definently not in the mood to party it up and papparatzi was bound to show up soon.

"I want to see you sing," she said. That was the last thing I expected to hear. I can't- I- I have sta- No. Sam Puckett is not afraid of anything. Especially a stupid little microphone.

"Okay." But in my splurge of fearlessness, I did something SO stupid, I can't even wrap my mind around it. I walked up to the microphone and said, "My name is Sam Puckett, I'm going to star in the new show Hello, LA and Freddie Benson, this one's for you." Several people pulled out their phones and camera's muttering, "Hello, YouTube."

"I call this one So Close."

**Just keep tuggin' pushin' pullin' on my little heart strings**

**Got me all tied up in knots**

**Anytime I see your face**

**Oh, it brings out**

**It brings out the girl in me**

**Don't know just how ya did it **

**But ya got me real good**

**Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could**

**But you don't even notice**

**Boy, I wish you would**

**I can't help myself**

**I can't help but smile!**

**Every time I see your face**

**Am I out of my mind?**

**I think that I might be goin crazy!**

**'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold**

**Or break**

**How'd ya get to be so close?**

**When your so far away?**

**I think he might be close to perfect**

**Girls you know what I mean**

**He's gota face straight out of a magazine**

**Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream**

**Oh Oh Oh**

**I can't help myself**

**Now my secret's out**

**I can't help but smile**

**Everytime I see your face**

**And we've never met**

**I bet you don't know my name**

**Am I outta my mind**

**I think that I might be goin' crazy**

**'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break**

**How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away**

**I wish you were mine all mine**

**Mine all mine**

**I wish you were mine all mine**

**I wish you were mine**

**I can't help but smile**

**Everytime I see your face**

**And we've never met**

**I bet you don't know my name**

**Am I outta my mind**

**I think that I might be goin' crazy**

**'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break**

**How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away**

**How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away**

I got a standing ovation that night... including Carly. I went down from the stage, accepted many compliments, signed a couple autographs and finally got to my friends. I hugged Sonny and whispered her thanks. Carly approached me in tears. She began the rant I knew was coming.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. You know I'm over competitive. And that's no excuse! And I shouldn't have said anything! But I shouldn't have assumed you were bad when you clearly are better than me! An-" I threw my hand onto her mouth gently. I know that's an oxymoron, but still.

"Apology accepted." I hugged her and we went home. Deciding to all hang at the studio tonight for a fun sleepover thing, we had some fro yo and in the midst of all the chatter- I spit out my coke like the spit take and yelled, "HOLY SH*T!!" Several "What!?"'s flew through the air.

"I devoted a love song to Freddie!" Carly giggled again, the topic still made her laugh. I flew to the computer faster than a barefooted eskimo would to a pair of bear skinned boots. I searched it... 6 uploads on youtube so far and 304,639 views, 3,209 comments on one of them. I scrolled through hastily. "Sam has such a great voice!" "Where can I get this on iTunes!" "Way better than Carly" "Such a great singer!" I kept scrolling. "OMG! I knew she liked Freddie! Go to my feed at !" I clicked the link.

The entire page was pages and pictures of Freddie and I. Wow, stalker... I ignored about 7 calls from Freddie that night. Ugh. What the hell is this going to lead to?

Review :) 2 reviews till next update,


	5. Chapter 5 You said it just right

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_A/N: Story's ready to take off :) Creating a spinoff soon. Special thanks to KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome. Try saying that 10X fast! Hope Hatter is from Alice, that was awesome._

Sonny

I felt like I had that, stay-up-until-5-in-the-morning-even-though-you-have-work-the-next-day feeling. Yet, somehow, we were all completely awake and ready. I felt Sam's nervousness radiating and I pulled her to the side. I wouldn't want to impose on Carly's best friend role, but I felt like I needed to give her reassurence. I grabbed her wrist and took her outside the door. Sam had dodging eyes. I could tell she was dreading this moment. And I remembered having that look, entering So Random after the incident in the cafeteria with only one cast member supporting me.

"Sam, I'm by your side through this whole thing. Remember your not alone no matter what happens." Sam nodded then added hastily, "Pshh! I'm not worried. Ha pshh." I giggled and put my arm through hers. Then we skipped off to rehearsal.

Sam

Knowing Sonny, Carly, Tawni, and Chad most likely all had my back was comforting. What's the worst that could happen? I mean- I know he loves Carly, but, I mean- being rejected by a nerd? I'm going to be the main character on a hit TV show for crying out loud! I'm going to be a desired blonde that guys drool over. Hmmph. So there.

We arrived at makeup and met up with Freddie and Chad. Chad approached sonny with a peck on the cheek and Freddie and I dodged glances. All of a sudden lead makeup and wardrobe called us over. Steven and Kim, lead makeup, worked on me. My character, Angela, had a slight pink, punk style. Like Avril's old days. She wore lots of accessories with a stark green T Shirt. The makeup was rather dark eyes, light lips. I loved the whole idea. Straigtened hair and bam. I was Angela, not Sam. Freddie was Dylan, not Freddie. And everything just kind of became easier. But, eventually, I was going to have to face the truth.

Freddie came up to me after my makeup was done.

"Sam? Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." I got up and followed him over there. Sonny and Chad were quietly talking but Sonny kept tossing glances at me, making sure I was okay. I looked back at her with a pleading glance. She looked back at me with a look that said, "I'll look out for you." I gave her a thankful half smile.

"So-"

"Cut the crap, Fredward. What do you want?" That's me, keeping up appearances.

"I saw your video. And that you dedicated it to me. And that it was a love song."

"Yup, your point?"

"Sam-"

"How do you feel about me!?" I said, eager just to get down to the point. Eager for it all to end.

"I... don't know." Wow. What a pathetic as hell answer.

"Wow. What a pathetic as hell answer." No shame in speaking ones mind!

"What do you want from me!?"

"I want you to tell me how you feel! Is it Carly?"

"I- Yes, it's Carly." Talk about a knife in the heart.

"Wow. Okay."

"It's- not just Carly, I like you, too, it's like just hard to.. pick, wait that didn't sound right-"

"No. It sounded just right," I dumped my slurpie on him and stomped out to meet Sonny.


	6. Chapter 6: Boys will be boys

Author's Note: My god, I'm sorry guys! I asked a friend to take over the story and didn't realize till just now she hasn't, then I finally just said F it and I'm ready to write after a while. SO SORRY for the wait, really. To make up for it, I'm definently updating like a mad woman over here, so read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, chill.

Chad's POV

I tossed Freddie a towel and he unsuccessfully tried to get the red stick out of his hair.

"So care to tell me what you did to piss a chick off?"

"It's a long story." I rolled my eyes.

"I got time." Freddie sighed.

"Sam likes me."

"And?"

"I don't like her back. She wasn't very happy about the news."

"Huh. I thought you were already going out." He did what iCarly calls a spit take.

"What are you talking about!"

"I don't know, just the way you guys hang out. How you move with each other and interract. Reminds me a lot of Sonny and I to be honest." He looked thoughtful and after a minute of watching him go all thinking man on me, I snapped him back into reality.

"Dude. Do what you think is best, man. That's all ya gotta do to keep these chicks from slitting your throat." Freddie smiled and nodded and we clicked Tosh.0 on the guide.

Less than 60 seconds later, Portlynn marched in like she always does when she's mad.

"YOU TWO TIMING JERK!" Freddie put on a smug smile.

"All ya gotta do to keep these chicks happy, eh?" I glared at him, but tried to keep myself from smiling too.

"Portlynn, what are you talking about?" I asked as I grabbed more chips.

"Sonny Monroe? Really?" I sighed.

"Yes, Portlynn, really. And if you don't get out now, I'll sick her on you!"

"I'm not afraid of that b-" I pulled out my phone and Portlynn darted. Freddie raised his eyebrows and pressed play.

"Chicks, man."

A/N: Vote, do you guys want a spin off with the actual TV show Hello, LA or do you just want behind the scenes? R&R!


End file.
